A Little Piece Of My Heart
by Bunch Of Moyashi's
Summary: Today was the day Allen would propose to Kanda. On their fifth anniversary, Allen has the ring ready and a special surprise planned. He was sure everything would be perfect and he would spend eternity together with his lover. Dark themes. Character Death. Cannibalism. Slight necrophilia. Yaoi and a crazy couple. Inspired by A Little Piece Of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold.


**AN: This is a story inspired by A Little Piece Of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold. If you know the song or the video, I guess you know kinda what's gonna happen but if you don't, don't watch it as it could be a spoiler but its up to you! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**WARNINGS: Dark themes. Character Death. Cannibalism. Yaoi and a crazy couple in love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN OR THE SONG**!

* * *

Today was the big day, a gleam shine in the eyes of a young albino man as he took a box out from his jean pocket.

Today was the anniversary of their love; the day he would ask the love of his life to become his forever, in a few hours he would propose to his raven haired lover.

His plans for today consisted of: Buying ingredients needed for the special meal, laying a romantic table set, cooking the meal with all his love and then after the meal, he would propose.

His lover would return home from work in about an hour or so. Everything was in order; the meal would be finished while he waited for his lover finish in the bath. The meal would be amazing. Then... With all his heart, he would propose. They would live happily together forever; it was such a simple plan. There was no doubt anything could go wrong.

While the chicken was roasting in the oven, the young man decided to take a nice, relaxing bath.

"There is about an hour left on the chicken... I guess a nice soak couldn't do any harm, the stress I've had for days from planning this is immense." The albino spoke as he walked towards his shared bedroom. He took a fresh change of clothes and laid them on the bed. The clothes of his choice were not too formal but perfect for the situation.

Suddenly the mobile phone in his jacket began to ring. He took a look at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello Lavi?" The albino greeted.

"Yo! Sup Allen! So... How is everything going so far? I bet you're trembling, aren't you?" The man now named Lavi responded.

"Oh Lavi, it's been stressful these past few days! I'm so nervous!" Allen replied.

"There's nothing to worry about! Yuu loves you so much! I'd be surprised if he says no! Don't let it get'cha down!"

"Aha, thanks a lot Lavi. So, how did Tykki propose to you? I mean, what did you do when he proposed to you?" There was a slight pause at the other end.

"To be honest Allen, I don't think you want to go into that much detail about what I did... Lets just say it involved a bed and staying up all night." Lavi teased.

"Oh... Right, I'll just leave that there then... Haha." Allen laughed awkwardly.

"Well then Allen. You'd best be going! Yuu will be home soon won't he? You should hurry up with the preparations! Get that ass in gear!"

"Haha, don't worry Lavi, it's all sorted. I just need to get a bath and then everything is almost finished."

"Aww! Allen, I'm so happy for you!" Lavi squealed.

"Thanks Lavi, I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Byeeee~" The phone line went dead.

"Ahh, time for a bath then."

* * *

Now dressed in proper attire, Allen proceeded to light the candles place on the dinner table. The sounds of rustling and unlocking were heard from the front door of the house.

Noticing this, the albino ran to the door to greet his lover.

"Welcome back, Kanda." Allen greeted.

"I'm back, Moyashi." Kanda replied, sniffing the air. "Something smells good, what is it?"

"That's a surprise Kanda! Oh and, happy fifth anniversary!"

The albino grabbed his lover and brought him into a kiss. After a while, Allen let go of his lovers lips as he began to speak.

"I've made a bath for you! Hurry up and go take it! I've also left some clothes out on the bed too, put them on." As Kanda tried to catch his breath he thanked his Moyashi and began to head in the direction on the bathroom.

Allen ran to the kitchen and began to lay out their dinner. He had Kanda's favourite wine and of course, the ring.

The ring held no diamonds and was a band type ring. Allen believed that if he had gotten Kanda a diamond ring, his head would be gone in an instant.

After dishing out the food, he placed the dishes on the table along with a glass of wine each. Allen placed the chicken in the middle of the table along with a carvery knife, he pulled out the ring box and opened it. Engraved on the inside of the ring 'For Eternity' was written.

Allen smiled and closed the box as he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps sound as they lead all the way to their bedroom.

Only a few minutes later, his lover was dressed and his hair was dried and in his usual high ponytail.

"Moyashi? Where are you?" Kanda shouted from upstairs.

"Hold on a sec!" Allen replied.

The man walked out of the kitchen and toward the stair case. His lover was at the bottom of them fixing his tie.

The raven flushed as he was caught trying to fix his tie but failing to do so in the process.

"Here Kanda, I'll do it for you." Allen gave a soft smile and a giggle as Kanda let him fix his tie.

"What's with all the fancy stuff? It's only our anniversary you know... You didn't have to do all this, Baka Moyashi." Kanda spoke, eyes glued to the floor.

"Aha, because I love you,Bakanda. Do I need another reason other than that?" Allen gave Kanda a long hard kiss. Both tried to gasp for air but kept going back in for more. Allen grabbed Kanda's hips and drew him in closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Kanda's hand was locked in his lovers hair as the kiss began to deepen. Kanda had to strain his neck to reach Allen. When had Allen become so tall?

They had been together five years but k we each other for twelve. They had met when Allen was ten and Kanda was thirteen. Lavi, a friend of both, had introduced them at his thirteenth birthday party. Anyone would think that they had took an instant disliking to one another but in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Knowing that he found the younger cute, Kanda would not admit his instant liking to the young albino haired boy, and so the arguments began. For years this carried on, both boys now becoming teenagers, fought all the time until Lavi eventually stopped them once. He teased them about how the fighting was the release sexual tension. How right he was. Allen at the age of eighteen and Kanda at twenty, had gotten together after realising their feelings for each other and now five years later, the fortunate albino man has the pleasure of proposing to his amazing and beautiful boyfriend.

Allen finally let go of Kanda's hips and sucked in a breath if air as he pulled back from their kiss.

"Dinner's gonna go cold you know. Come on, lets eat and carry this on later." Allen grinned as he pulled his soon to be fiancé towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Moyashi, you know you didn't have to do all this." Kanda spoke.

The two men had just finished eating their meal and began engaging in small talk.

"But Kanda, I did this because I love you and I thought it would suit the situation."

"What do you mean? We always go on a date on our anniversary, so what makes this one so spe-"

Allen slowly pulled himself from his chair and walked towards Kanda as he began to speak.

"Kanda, we've been together for five years now. I know that I love you with all my heart and I would do anything in the world for you and you ask me for anything and everything. I would never ask you for anything as long as you are here beside me, but... I need to ask you of something right now, so... Kanda..." Allen stopped beside Kanda and got down onto on knee as he pulled out the ring box, with a soft smile gracing his features, he carried on as he opened the box. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Please marry me?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger like that! I'm currently writing out the next chapter! It's not for the people who don't like gore or cannibalism either. Please R&R!**


End file.
